Bloodstained Tears
by KakiTenshi
Summary: It is after the National Tournment when Ryoma comes back home. Three years have past and somethings just never change XD
1. The Reunion

**Author's Notes: Please know that I don't own P.O.T. Never have and never will. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The reunion**

It's been three years since he started his 'American Dream' and something didn't feel right. He was in the pro-league fighting hard as a child rookie. At only fifteen he swept the audience away with his perfect form. Still…. Let's just say his childhood sucked.

He looked back at his time in Japan. Though he would never show it he had fun and enjoyed his life there. He was challenged, the SCREAMing fan girls, but there was something more, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Oi Ryoma!" his father called one day.

"Yes?" Ryoma scowled. It was barely noon and he had a match at 3pm.

"Someone on the phone wants you."

"Tell them to go away!"

"They don't sound like fans."

Ryoma, puzzled took the phone. "Hello?"

"What type of greeting is that Echizen!"

"Momo-sempai!"

"Who else?"

"…"

"Can you come outside? I got a surprise for you?"

Ryoma twitched as he heard another voice.

"WE got a surprise."

With that they hung up leaving the tennis prince confused.

"Go talk to them." His dad encouraged. "It's a once in a lifetime chance."

Ryoma sighed as he changes and walked out his front door.

"NYA! O'chibi!" Eiji giggled. Ryoma took no attention to him as he looked at the new comer.

'No that's not a newcomer…. SAKUNO!' Ryoma was shocked, three years he hadn't seen her was good to her. She looked so… different.

Her hair was cut to her shoulders laying there. She left it out without in braids and/or pigtails. She was shorter than him by a lot now, but that didn't surprise him. The slender tightness of her body really showed in her blue shinny jeans and turquoise sequent top. It came off her shoulder leaving them bare. It made him blush when he noticed the next thing. The cleavage showed the bumps on her chest, her boobs.

He coughed then noticed the lack of air in his lungs. He snapped back to reality. "Eiji can't breathe."

Eiji let go and smiled. "What no 'san' or 'kun'?"

"We don't use them in America. Sorry I just got use to it."

"It's okay, no need to intrude."

"Why are you guys here?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the team cheered.

"…thanks…" he whispered.

"Here you go!" Eiji said handing him present.

One after another they gave him gifts. Not that he opened them. Still they gave them to him. Momo, Kaidoh, Taka, Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi, Inui and the trio. Last was Sakuno.

Sakuno smiled and walked up to Ryoma. She flipped her hair out of her face.

"Can I borrow kitchen?" she sounded confident, didn't sound like her at all.

'What happened to her?' he thought

"Sure. Come in." he led them into the house. They boys gawked at everything the house had; office, pool, courts, parking garage with 17 different cars and 15 bedrooms.

Ryoma notices that everyone was holding grocery bags. The team into the kitchen, everyone but Sakuno came out.

"Let's warm up Ryoma." Fuji smiled.

Ryoma looked at the most convenient clock. 'Shit it's already one.'

"I can't I have to go!" Ryoma grabbed his stuff and ran out the house in his limo. The driver was ready and off Ryoma went.

The group screamed. "POOL PARTY!"

* * *

**XXX**

Four hours later Ryoma came home to his big surprise, surprise party that is!

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE!" Tomoka scream as he entered the room.

There were all his friends and family from America and Japan. He was breathless, not that made him speechless. It was the hand-made cake coming from the kitchen.

He'd remembered that ball like he saw it yesterday, which he did for it was in his room, treasured deeply. The round yellow tennis ball with the maker drawn face. The face was of him. The image was places onto his birthday cake perfectly. He glanced quickly at Sakuno.

She smiled at him as she blushed slightly on her cheeks. Ryoma smirked/smiled hidden with a smirk as he sighed with relief. 'She hasn't changed that much.'

The party started and the pool and courts were open. Tennis rackets flew and the scream of the loser echoed though the house. Ryoma's mom chuckled. Ryoma hadn't moved from the hot tub for an hour now. He look at her sighed and jumped into the pool to cool off.

Sakuno got up from tanning and jumped into the pool. She ended up going deeper than she thought she would. A stream of blood came from below.

Ryoma got out of the pool to dive in again. He noticed the blood as his heart sank.

"Dad first-aid kit!"

Without even looking to see if his father left, he jumped into the pool. He dove in searching the pool and found her on the ramp. Her head surrounded with blood.

Ryoma grabbed her by the chest from behind. Luckily she was unconscious because he knew he wouldn't get yelled at. He heaved her to the surface where Rinko – his mother threw him a lifesaver. You know those tubes with a rope on them? Ya those. The team pulled him in.

Ryoma carefully put Sakuno down. This year they learned CPR and his mind cleared.

He reminded himself of the ABC method.

Quickly he checked her airway. Nothing in there. Then he tried to hear her breathing. Nothing, her chest didn't even move. The next part he knew he would regret.

He squeezed her nose and blew into her mouth. Yes a KISS, okay not really, you still to acknowledge it though. Right after he started doing compressions.

Quickly he checked her airway, breather and did compression in a constant cycle until his dad came.

"I thought you wanted fir-"

Oishi came over and treated her head injury. Nanjiroh just kept quiet.

An ambulance arrived 5 minutes after. Everyone prompted Ryoma to go with her. After arguing Taka grabbed him and threw him onto the ambulance.

"We'll meet you there." They called.

* * *

**Author's notes: I'm back and ready to work hard. It was hard thinking of a completely new idea… but I think I got it! XD well then Hope you like it! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. After Shock

**Author's Notes: I am SO happy to be writing again. My life is going everywhere and it's nice to have something concrete! XD Hope you like it and REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't know P.O.T. and never will XD ( I wish I did XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: After Shock**

Sakuno was omitted from the hospital when Ryoma's parents arrived. Her head injury was minor. The reason behind the blood was a reopened shallow wound when she hit the pool floor.

When they left the hospital the team started questioning Ryoma, you know, the usual.

"Well then Ryoma. Do you like Sakuno?"

There was a sudden pause before he answered. He didn't know. "No." But the blush on his face meant otherwise.

Eiji giggled as he started to whisper to Momo. Momo joined in the giggling saying "Ya, ya definitely." Between breathes. Ryoma brushed them off.

They wee nearly home and the 20 Questions had just begun.

"Was it a good kiss?" Fuji smiled wickedly.

"What kiss?" Ryoma answered, playing dumb.

Momo gave him a look as if to say. 'Ya sure. You DON'T know.'

"Seriously I have no clue." He pulled down his hat quickly. A perfect cover for his tinting face.

Inui noticed it still. And as the ninja/stalker that he is pulled the hat off the prince's head. Ryoma looked up to see who took it and 'SNAP'

"Gotcha'" Fuji smiled, putting his camera away.

Ryoma look away and frowned as his teammates talked/whispered about him. All he could hear was his name from time to time jumbled with other words. "Revenge' and 'together' caught the prince's attention. He shut up and tried to listen to see what they were planning.

**XXX**

Conveniently the Echizen's had 2 big limos. The team not including the trio was in one and the rest in the other. The trio talked Sakuno about 'the plan'

"I feel bad for doing that to him though."

"Hey it's not our plan…" Horio paused as he shook his head.

Nanjiroh – Ryoma's own father laughed. "I'm in."

Rinko sighed at her goof of a husband. "I guess I'll make 'he'-" she pointed at Nanjiroh "-doesn't do anything foolish."

Nanjiroh laughed.

Sakuno giggled. 'I highly doubt that's possible.'

And with that they planned heir part of plan.

* * *

**XXX**

Ryoma ignore everyone to rest of day. The only time he saw them was when they 'Happy Birthday' and ate cake. He didn't even try opening his presents until he was forced.

The team gathered around him pushing presents in his face. He took them in regret, not wanting them in the first place.

Eiji started off, bouncing around like an idiot. Ryoma grabbed his present and he stopped. As the prince open it everyone stepped back.

A simple leather back book.

_**Don't believe everything happiness says  
Nothings as real as our old reckless ways**_

He opened the book and his sank. The first picture was one of the tennis prince and his princess together. Inside Kawamura Sushi the close were close, Sakuno's hair in her long auburn braids complemented by her bright pink shirt. Her eyes may have been close but they shined as much as her face did. Ryoma was blind in one eye, with an eye patch. It was showing clearly.

_**The dreams we'd conspire  
The days we went crazy  
The nights wild and hazy  
Man how in the hell did we get here?**_

Ryoma smiled as he looked through his lost memories of Japan. The people he saw, beat and practiced with.

_**So why don't you meet me, **_

_**Down behind the old school  
We'll waste away the weekend,**_

_**With perfect regard for how**_

The last page almost made him cry. He HAD to try to stop the tears from streaming down his face. He pulled down his hat and looked up.

"Thank you Eiji."

Eiji smiled. "I didn't want you to forget us and the fun we had!" Eiji put him into a hug.

A regular hug.

'What's going on?' Ryoma thought suspiciously.

Oishi handed him a bag next. Ryoma took it and muttered a low thank you

Inside was nothing special. Probably a precaution the mother hen wanted to make. It was a small first-aid kit.

Next shy Taka gave him his present. Inside held a box inside this box was three smaller boxes. Each box held something dear.

_**Hoping I can run today and get away faster  
Than ever from here  
Another night and who can say if leaving is better  
Than living in fear**_

The first box was as golden as his eyes were. Inside held the golden mementoes of Ryoma and his team. 'The golden memories' was written on the box. Also inside was a tennis ball. Like the one in his room, it held faces. But this one had the regulars on it.

_**Here's to all the broken hearts tonight  
Here's to all the "fall-a-parts" tonight  
Here's to every girl and boy who lost their joy  
They let it get away**_

The second box was silver filled with his opponents and his wins. The silver moments of Japan were placed into this box. In it was another ball, this time with writing. 'National Champion.' Ryoma couldn't resist a smile.

_**You know it's never too late  
Get up and start all over again  
You know it's never too late  
There's got to be a better way  
Don't settle for the cold and rain  
It's not too late to start again  
Find a way to smile and never let it get away!**_

The last box was bronze. In it was the fun of practice. Some of the photos were where Inui tried to kill them, sorry never mind, Inui is ALWAYS trying to kill them. Ryoma chuckled and looked down to find a letter. He picked it up and placed it back into the box. "I'll read it later Taka." Ryoma replied.

_**It's been too long and we've been down**_

_**And out without laughter  
No smiling just tears  
We're tired of falling down and being such a disaster  
We've been here for years**_

Ryoma subconsciously took his other presents, muttering a 'thank you.' It wasn't until Momo, who gave him the last gift, did he snap back to reality.

_**I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back till I come around**_

Momo gave him a wrapped box. When he opened it he gasped. It was a laptop with a built-in webcam. It shined yellow, green or blue in the light. He turned it on and saw a picture of the old Sakuno. Long auburn hair into her pigtails without braids this time. He blushed and closed it Momo smiled.

_**Time and time again you wait for me to comin'  
And did you really look my way?  
Cause no one could've seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running backwards in full time**_

There was more. Also inside was something for Karupn, Ryoma's beloved cat. It was a cat toy that reminded Ryoma of Momo. A broom like cat toy.

_**Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow failure through the fire  
I need you to know I will  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need**_

Lastly was a picture frame. Ryoma smiled as he looked at it. There was already a picture inside. One of Momo and Ryoma. Momo was giving him a headlock. Ryoma didn't look like he minded. Momo smiled at the camera 'Classic Momo' Ryoma thought. He himself was looked away. Away at what? No clue….

_**So I can and I will **_

_**And you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight  
And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time**_

Ryoma looked up and smiled. "Thank you Momo."

Momo lifted the laptop screen. Only he and Ryoma saw it. "I got my friend to draw that for me."

_**Falling a thousand feet per second, **_

_**You still take me by surprise.  
I just know we can't be over,  
**__**I can see it in your eyes.  
Making every kind of silence,  
**__**Takes a lot to realize  
Its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie.**_

It was a drawn anime picture of him and Sakuno kissing.

"I thought-"

"Nope. That's just appears when it's loading this-" Momo pointed at the screen. "- is you desktop picture."

_**And as long as I can feel you holding on.**_

_**I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong.  
I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
**__**Cause that's what I said I would do from the start.  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely,  
**__**So please don't leave.  
**__**Was it something I said or just my personality?**_

Momo looked at him and laughed.

"You can change it later."

Ryoma looked at Sakuno.

"Definitely."

_**When you're caught in a lie,  
**__**And you've got nothing to hide,  
When you've got nowhere to run,  
**__**And you've got nothing inside.  
It tears right through me,  
**__**You thought that you knew me,  
**__**You thought that you knew..**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Im happy to get your reviews! XD Surely I get bad ones from time to time…. BUT IT STILL HELPS! 3 Don't worry Im working hard and the next chapter will be out ASAP! 3 XD **


	3. Truth or Dare

**Author's notes: Just so you know…. The ninja duo is Fuji and Inui. I like calling them that because they seem like ninjas sometimes…. That or stalkers XD Anywho…. ENJOY! XD AND PLEASE REVIEW! XD 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't know P.O.T. Never have and never will. XD (But I can dream :( )**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare**

The regulars decided to crash at the Echizen residence. Ryoma sighed in resistance, but what happened next was out of his control.

"You boys shouldn't waste your money on a hotel-" Rinko - Ryoma's mother sighed. "-We have the room. Though I'd like the lady to have her own room."

That's how it was settled. His parents owned the house; his father still had his money from his days in the pro-league. Ryoma shrugged and walked out of the room.

The settlement went as follows: Momo was placed into Ryoma's room. Since Ryoma lived on the corner of the floor Sakuno was 'offered' a placed right beside him. Across from Ryoma's crowded corner was Fuji and Inui. Beside the ninja duo was the two shy, more caring sempais Taka and Oishi. There were placed there so… nothing BAD happens…. The trio was placed beside Sakuno's room in trying comfort her. She did feel safer with them there, though she doubted that they could DO anything. In the other corner of the floor were Tezuka and Kaidoh. Probably so none of them got in trouble for tomorrow…. Last but not least Eiji was placed by himself across from the captain, to keep an eye on him. Though knowing Eiji, he would crash in Oishi or Ryoma's room in the end.

But the night had just started.

And it was time.

But which game to start with?

They decided on the least strenuous first, so they can put the pain on later, PLUS… Tezuka was watching.

Fuji silently planned as he smiled wickedly. Ryoma had shivers down his spine. He KNEW something was up.

* * *

They were all in the living room when the 'party' started.

"Since this is kind of a sleepover. Let's play some games!" Eiji snickered.

Momo sneered. "I got one!"

Eiji looked at him. "I think I like it already!"

Tezuka glared and the duo shut up. As they did Fuji had something different.

"How about we do THAT one later?" Fuji smiled.

"How about we play 'Would You Rather?" Kaidoh asked.

Ryoma smirked and retreated to the kitchen. He came back with an empty wine bottle.

"You drink?" Oishi shook his head.

"I didn't this. It was my parents' anniversary a couple weeks ago."

"How is that gonna help?" Eiji asked, confused.

"We spin the bottle to see who ask. The person it lands will go next. I'll bottle to see who go first." Inui answered, glasses flashing.

Ryoma nodded.

Inui grabbed the bottle and spun the bottle. The lucky target was-

Tezuka.

The captain sighed as he spun the bottle.

It landed on Fuji.

Fuji smiled. Tezuka put his head down.

"Fuji. Would you rather stalk/photograph the people in this room or-"

Fuji laughed. Inui started the writing.

"- or watch people drink Inui's… juice."

Fuji chuckled. "That's a hard one Tezuka." He said smiling. "I guess watching people drink Inui's juice."

Everyone's faces went blue, even Inui.

Fuji smiled as he spun the bottle.

The next victim was-

Oishi

"Um… Oishi, would you rather commit a crime and get caught, or not?"

The mother hen started to sweat.

"GET CAUGHT! I'd feel sooooo guilty! I'd die under the pressure."

Silence, then scratching of a pencil.

Oishi regained his emotional caliber. The bottle landed on Taka.

Tezuka got up and left. Everyone except the 'freshman' smiled, they started whispering amongst themselves. The youngsters didn't like the look in their sempai's eyes.

Now that he's gone-" Momo started.

"-we can have some FUN! NYA! Eiji finished.

Ryoma sighed. He knew he wasn't gonna like this.

"Truth or Dare?" Fuji asked his companions.

Everyone nodded. But Sakuno just left the room completely.

"Ano- I'm tired… G-good night!" she smiled and left the 'party'

'I wish I could make a get-away.' Ryoma thought, BUT he couldn't leave. He was the host.

* * *

**Author Note: A lot of small little truths and dares WERE here. It began a little long and seemed a little pointless. So let's carry on!**

* * *

Fuji smiled as it was his turn to spin the bottle.

Its target was Ryoma.

"Truth or Dare?"

Ryoma thought about it. I mean REALLY thought about it. If he picked truth, his most precious secrets could be revealed. BUT if he chose dare… he might do something he would regret. Still there was very little he could do.

"Dare."

Or at least he hoped.

"I dare you to go upstairs and kiss Sakuno."

Ryoma's eyes almost went wide.

"What…" Ryoma's voice cracked.

"You heard me." Fuji smiled wickedly. He had won. Ryoma couldn't back out.

Ryoma sighed and got up. He KNEW he should have run from this game when he had the chance. He just hoped that she was asleep, and that she was a heavy sleeper.

Ryoma climbed his stairs gracefully, but once he reached the top he stopped. Frozen and confused.

'Do I really have to do this TODAY?' he thought to himself. He already knew. Just trying to prevent the inevitable.

He reached Sakuno's room and opened it. Gently and surprisingly quietly.

Sakuno was asleep.

'Good.' Ryoma thought.

Walking into the room was the easy part, it's the next part he was afraid of.

There she was in front of him. EVERYTHING she was. All for the taking.

He finally realized it. The reason behind his need to go back to Japan. Why he didn't feel right during his American Dream..

He loved her.

He bent over and kissed his sleeping princess' lips. They were soft, warm-

And moving.

Sakuno didn't open her eyes but she did make her head into a more… comfortable position.

She was kissing him back.

He knew she was awake, but the pleasure, warmth, passion, oh could go on FOREVER, wouldn't let him go. Like he was glued there. Glued.

He lifted her upper body for her bed and grabbed her chin. He cupped her face. The other hand was around her waist pulling her toward him.

Sakuno had grabbed his hair. The only way he knew that it was there was when he went to breathe he felt a pull. Her other hand was tracing his neck, subconscious.

Finally Ryoma took his chance of a life time. He slipped his tongue through her parted lips. She did the same for him. They stayed for what seems like seconds but were really almost two minutes.

They parted and look at each other.

Hopefully this moment would last forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you liked this chapter! XD Please REVIEW!**


	4. Good Night and Good Bye

**Disclaimer: I don't own P.O.T. but man do I wish XD

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Good Night and Good Bye

Last night came suddenly but ended with a bang. The reason for the pestering, abuse, and calling had come.

Ryoma stole Sakuno's heart. Well more accurately they each other's hearts.

Ryoma the Tennis Prince had his princess. A girl he could call his own. And their love would definitely last eternity.

After the lovely bedside slumber (*wink wink* I'm kidding 3) Ryoma and Sakuno slept in the same room. Ryoma was on the pull out bed beside the TV. Sakuno slept in the real bed, but neither could sleep.

That's when the unthinkable happened. Lust, power, and need ran through his body, his brain. He wanted her, no NEEDED to be with her right now.

He slipped into her bed. It was made clear that he was welcome. They kissed under the cover, skin touching where their clothes weren't there.

But before anything truly happened a knock came on the door.

Ryoma reluctantly got up and answered it.

Momo stood outside.

"I just want to know if you're coming to your room."

Ryoma shook his head.

"Then can me or Eiji sleep in your bed?"

Ryoma slammed the door in his face.

He crawled back into bed, but the mood was gone. They cuddled until they fell asleep.

* * *

**XXX**

Ryoma was looking at the beach sunset, Sakuno in his protective arms. His lips traced the back of her neck to her collar/shoulder blade.

She moaned as he did this. She placed her hand behind his head, tenderly. He smirked as he pushed them both forward. Sakuno fell into the plush, soft pure yellow beach sand, Ryoma on top of her.

His hands were on both sides of Sakuno's face. His legs mounted against her hips. She had her legs parted in an awkward angle. Her feet were deep in the sand; she looked like a footless seducing monster. Her hair was placed behind her, showing the enormous blush on her face.

(OMG IT'S TURNING INTO A LEMON! **:'( **)

Ryoma looked down at Sakuno. Her angelic face caused an animal instinct to emerge. He pressed hard down her lips. Pure passion was shown. His hands moved into two different spots. One was on her back pulling her closer. The other was moving to places Ryoma didn't even remember.

They rolled around the sand for a few minutes. The less and less they wore, the less and less he remembered until he was drifting.

It was a dream.

XXX

Ryoma woke up disgruntled. He looked down at his boxers and his muscle shirt, which he always wore to bed. Then he looked beside.

Sakuno disappeared.

He stood up and ran down the stairs to find most of the team awake, eating handmade breakfast.

Sakuno was in the kitchen cooking.

Ryoma walked in. He went quickly to the laundry room before to grab a pair of sweats. Still didn't help his blush. His dream was still vivid, raw and eating through his brain.

Sakuno was beet red when he looked at her.

"Good morning Ryoma-kun."

"Good morning Ry-Sakuno"

At his words she froze, still as a statue. She probably never imagined Ryoma to call her by her first name.

Ryoma took three steps forward and kissed her. A blissful kiss, filled with passion Ryoma didn't even know he had.

"Wow way too early in the morning Echizen!" Momo complained.

The rest of the morning was blank.

**

* * *

**

XXX

That afternoon was probably the worst in his whole life. It didn't start that was, but it sure ended up that way.

Sakuno pushed Ryoma into grocery shopping with her. He agreed reluctantly, hoping to get some alone time with her later.

Ryoma decided to go casual, he didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. He wore a grey muscle shirt with a blue plaid t-shirt. He left it open so you could see his abs. He wore a pair of black loose shinny jeans. They were held up by a pure white belt with blue and green flecks inside. His File hat was on his head slightly slanted. His sunglasses were black with yellow swirlly decorations.

He looked at Sakuno.

Sakuno was wearing a virgin white strapless top that went down to her bellybutton. She wore red tank top underneath that fell down below her hips. She had light grey leggings on that went down to her knees.

Ryoma fixed his hat.

"Let's go." He mumbled.

**

* * *

**

XXX

They were walking back from the store when the worst happened. Ryoma and Sakuno were hand in hand walking down the street when it happened.

Sakuno got mugged.

Ryoma was furious that he ran after the purse thief. All the money that Sakuno brought to America was in there. All of it.

Ryoma slid on the ground and the mugger went crashing down. He quickly grabbed the purse and gave it to Sakuno.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun."

Unfortunately that was the least of their worries. Their attacker had a knife, and no morals.

Ryoma push Sakuno down getting cut on the cheek. Ryoma got up and defended himself.

The attacker kept waving the knife around. Ryoma was able to dodge all the blows that were aimed at his chest. His face on the other hand….

After five blows to the face, Ryoma was cut really close to his right eye, near tear duct. His left brow was slashed as well as the upper part of left cheek.

Unable to see from the sea of blood his attacker thrusts the knife to his heart.

_However it never reaches._

All Ryoma heard was a thump than the sound of shoes running. His knees were weak o he let go, kneeling before something.

Or someone.

Ryoma wiped the blood from his face. Tears welled up in his eyes. In front of him was Sakuno's dead body. The knife missed him, because it grabbed an unwanted target.

Ryoma wanted to kill himself. He just sat there crying over her dead body, tears of blood. The only thing he could do was wait for the police. He had to wait.

Ryoma heard a far off voice.

'Sakuno?'

No it was too masculine to be her. The voice was an officer asking if he was alright.

Ryoma was dieing himself. He couldn't do anything about it, just give in.

And to this day they live together-

Forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know I know crummy ending. But it had to be done. XD I hoped you've enjoyed as much as I how done writing it! XD**

**Oh and I might add another chapter of 'WHO KILLED THE LOVE BIRDS' type thing. You know the Seigaku Tennis Team being them. Well we'll see! 3 :3 XD**


End file.
